


Caught in the shower - Joshler

by trashytylerdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Job, M/M, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, joshler smut, literally my first smut ever, shower, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytylerdun/pseuds/trashytylerdun
Summary: Where Josh thinks dirty thoughts about his best friend in the shower and Tyler catches him.





	Caught in the shower - Joshler

A/N: Pretty please don't judge too harshly, its my first smut I've ever written! It's pretty short but I'll try and write a longer one later. Please comment your thoughts! :))

 

Josh shook his hands and lifted his shirt off his slightly sticky body. He and Tyler had just finished a show and were both sweaty and tired, the two desperately needing showers. Luckily for Josh, he got to the shower first, much to Tyler's annoyance.

Josh slit his pants down his legs and threw them to the side, along with his shirt, and turned the shower on, waiting for the water to warm up. Whilst Josh was waiting, a thought about Tyler entered his mind. Another dirty thought about his best friend. For the past three weeks Josh had often found himself thinking about Tyler in ways that he knew was wrong, however it just felt so right. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to rid the thoughts of Tyler out of his mind however, Josh felt himself getting more and more turned on by the second.

Josh stepped in the shower in an attempt to allow the water to wash away the thoughts he was having, however couldn't stop himself from getting hard at the hundreds of thoughts going through his mind about how he would have his way with Tyler, so he reached his hand down around his cock and began to stroke it, the water from the shower head caressing his back. He knew that he might be taking a little longer in the shower than expected as he threw his head back in pleasure letting small whimpers of his best friend’s name fall from his mouth as he imagined the dirty things he could to the brunette.

Tyler on the other hand, was tired of waiting for the shower and marched to the bathroom door prepared to break down the door with his fist in order to get Josh out of the shower. However, when he got to the bathroom door he noticed that it wasn’t fully closed, just left ajar. Tyler raised his fist, about to knock on the door to gain Josh's attention, however he was startled to hear small noises and whimpers coming from inside the room. Tyler, being his usual caring self, immediately thought that Josh may be crying.

"What if he's hurting himself?" Tyler quietly whispered to himself in thought and tried to push the door open slightly to see if his best friend was alright. The door opened slightly further than Tyler expected and Josh stared up from his throbbing cock with wide eyes, his hand stopping in its place and his face flushed. Tyler’s eyes widened seeing what Josh was doing and he froze, unable to speak or move exposed in the doorway. Tyler felt his dick twitch in his pants and he knew that he was getting hot and flustered just looking at his friend. He had been thinking about this almost every day for at least two weeks. Tyler's thoughts were racing around his mind; Should I leave? Do I pretend like this never happened? Can I go and help him?

Tyler's face went an even deeper shade of red at his last thought and he shook his head. He was extremely embaressed and wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. Tyler stood up, attempting to stutter out something, however every time he opened his mouth he closed it without a sound. He was turned around and leave the room and situation behind him before he heard Josh, “Tyler, please don't go.”

With that, Tyler’s head snapped back to Josh and he felt his legs start to shake slightly. He quickly and quietly stripped his clothing and joined his best friend in the steamy shower.

Josh’s hands instantly gripped Tyler’s waist, pulling him close before pinning him hard against the shower wall. Josh was clearly every bit as rough as Tyler imagined him to be, and he lived it. Josh kissed the other boy hard and let his hands wander down Tyler's chest, to his flat stomach and down to their throbbing cocks. Tyler let out small whimpers and whines of pleasure as he felt Josh's hands roam his body; the body that Josh was claiming. Josh stroked Tyler softly with one hand and let the other trail around to the boy’s ass, groping it.

Josh raised one of Tyler's legs and hung it around his waist as he continues to stroke the smaller boy. A small moan fell from Tyler’s lips at the contact and he bucked his hips forward, desperate for more friction. He grinded up against Josh, making the yellow-haired boy groan with satisfaction.

Josh let go of Tyler's erect cock and brought his fingers up to Tyler's mouth. "Suck," Josh ordered and Tyler obeyed, taking the two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue between and around them before releasing them. Josh took his fingers down to Tyler's entrance and rubbed around his hole before pressing in his first finger. Tyler became a moaning mess in Josh's arms, with one leg still wrapped around Josh's waist and the other barely holding him up. Josh sucked on the skin of Tyler's neck, making the boy's knees even weaker.

Josh slipped another finger into Tyler's hole and curled them around whilst thrusting, trying to find Tyler's g spot. Tyler gasped and Josh thrusted harder with his fingers in the same spot, taking the hand Tyler's leg up to wrap around Tyler's dick again.

Tyler threw his head back in pleasure as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Josh I-I, I'm gonna," Tyler breathed out as he let the orgasm take over his body. Tyler instantly dropped to his knees and looked up at Josh. They held eye contact and Josh began to groan as Tyler kitty licked his tip.

“Stop teasing” Josh plead as he threw his head against the shower wall, trying to push his dick further into his friend’s mouth. Tyler accepted and took more of Josh into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Josh's cock before he closed his eyes and let Josh push himself deeper into his throat until his nose was almost touching the boy’s stomach. Tyler had never given a blow job before, but he had watched enough porn to know exactly how to get make them weak at the knees.

“Fuck Ty, you’re so good” Josh moaned and Tyler’s eyes flicked up to meet the eyes of the other as he batted his eyelashes. Tyler took one of the hands that was wrapped around Josh's cock and cupped his balls, making the boy give out a loud moan of Tyler’s name and a string of profanities. Tyler then took Josh's ball sack into his mouth and sucking whilst pumping a hand up and down Josh's cock, driving Josh crazy. He then licked a strip up the yellow-haired boy's dick, before taking it into his mouth once again.

“I’m so close Ty” Josh moaned and Tyler lightly grazed his teeth on Josh’s cock as he sucked harder, wanting to give Josh as much pleasure as he could. Tyler moaned onto Josh's dick and the combination of Tyler's teeth, mouth and vibrations from Tyler's moan sent Josh over the edge.

Josh moaned loudly and Tyler felt Josh’s cum shoot down the back of his throat as Josh closed his eyes and tilted his head back so it was against the shower wall, feeling exhausted.

Tyler swallowed all the cum and stood up to face Josh, smirking. Josh kissed the corner of Tyler's mouth and turned the shower off, forgetting about washing themselves.


End file.
